Just Friends
by chasinglaughter
Summary: Everyone knew they were just friends, no matter how much Teddy wished that they were something more. Teddy/Victoire songfic to Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. Teddy's POV.


_**A/N:** Right. So I'm back with another Teddy/Victoire songfic! Sorry, can't resist. I love T/V. They're my favorite pairing after Lily/James. They're just so cute. Right, I wrote this right after Deathly Hallows came out (and after I read it, of course) and I just found the file in my computer today. I'll be the first to admit it's not one of my best works, but hey, it's not so bad._

_**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends**_

He sat in the library, staring at his Transfiguration book. Behind him he could hear the librarian, Madame Booke, telling off a bunch of giggling girls. He sighed. His fan club never stopped following him around. Teddy looked up as he heard a chair scrape against the floor as it was pulled out. He smiled at the girl sitting across from him. Victoire Weasley, his best friend, and the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Teddy Lupin, do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" she asked. "You do know that you promised to help me shop for Christmas presents in Hogsmeade today, right?"

"Sorry, Torie," Teddy closed his book and shoved it into his bag. "I lost track of time."

_**We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just friends**_

They walked out of the library and walked to the front doors, joining the queue of students waiting to be let out by the caretaker, Craggs. A group of girls came up to them.

"Hey, Teddy," said a petite brunette, batting her eyelashes. "Do you want to grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? I don't have a date."

Teddy shook his head. "Sorry, Jean, I'm going with Victoire today."

Jean glared at Victoire, who was had an amused smile on her face. Both he and Victoire were constantly approached by the opposite sex, and they were used to people hitting on the other in their presence. Everyone knew that they were just friends, no matter how much Teddy wished they were something more.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe after you're done with her, we could meet up? I'll be in the Three Broomsticks all day." She smiled seductively at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Teddy linked arms with Victoire and started walking to Hogsmeade._**I don't want to lead you on  
But the truth is I've grown fond**_

They laughed the whole way about Jean and the rest of Teddy's fan club. He couldn't help but admire her, her cheeks flushed pink by the cold, the snowflakes falling all over her strawberry blonde hair, and the way her ice blue jumper matched her eyes perfectly.

Teddy ran his hand through his signature turquoise hair. He wasn't quite sure when he began thinking this way about Victoire. It scared him at first, knowing that he fancied his best friend. But he had accepted it, and the fact that they would never be more than just friends_**.**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
**__**Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen**_

They stepped into Zonko's, and browsed around, looking for Christmas gifts. Teddy saw a couple of his friends and went over to chat with them while Victoire fended off another boy.

"Teddy, mate," said Teddy's best friend Jacob Wood. "I see you're getting cosy with Victoire,"

Teddy rolled his eyes. His friends had no idea that he fancied Victoire, but they all thought that they were perfect together. "You're mental, Jake. I told you we're just friends."

"Come off it, Ted," said another one of his friends, Charles. "If you and her don't get together soon, we're all going to have to commit suicide!"

_**I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

Teddy glanced at Victoire. She was running her hands through her hair, like she usually did when she was frustrated. She was still trying to get rid of the boy, who didn't seem like he'd be giving up soon.

"Is there a problem?"Teddy asked smoothly, walking over to the two of them.

The boy looked at him, glaring. Teddy made his hair shorter, and changed his eye colour. He knew that the sight of him transforming was a strange sight, and a tad intimidating. The boy gulped and moved away. Teddy's breath caught as Victoire smiled widely at him.

"Thanks," she said.__

If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

"Hey, Teddy," Victoire said as they walked up to the castle. They had successfully bought gifts for everyone, and were planning to relax in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm really sorry, but Kayla looks like she has a problem. Do you mind if I go and help her? I think she could use a friend right now."

Teddy looked at the direction she was pointing. One of Victoire's friends was there, a raven-haired girl named Kayla, and tears were falling down her face. He smiled at Victoire. He didn't want her to go; they were having a particularly interesting conversation about the Chudley Cannons' losing streak, but he knew that if one of his mates needed a hand, he'd do the same. "No problem. I hope there's nothing too wrong with her," he said.

"Thanks, Teddy, you're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek, and ran to Kayla, and gave her a hug, soothing her. She didn't notice Teddy rubbing the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
**__**Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

Teddy smiled at the memory of that snowy day at Hogsmeade. It was the first time she had ever kissed him on the cheek. He laughed out loud. Their kissing on the cheek was how he and Victoire had started dating in the first place. He had come to King's Cross to see Victoire off for her last year at Hogwarts. He had graduated two years before, and felt a stab of jealousy as he passed the barrier. He missed Hogwarts. He missed all the passageways, the ghosts, hell, even the teachers!

But as soon as he saw Victoire, all thoughts were immediately driven from his mind. He had hoped that he'd get over her, but it seemed like it only got worse. He swallowed, and smiled at her. He leaned forward to hug her and kiss her cheek. Only at that moment someone bumped him, and his head moved to the side, and his lips accidentally landed on her mouth. Teddy was horrified, but he couldn't move his lips away. Kissing her was even better than he'd dreamed. He felt Victoire stiffen at first, but then, to Teddy's immense surprise and delight, she began kissing him back.

_**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends**_

Teddy grinned again and ran through the wedding vows in his mind. He had promised Victoire that he would memorize it to a fault. He wanted everything to be perfect.

_**She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**_

He looked at Jacob and saw his best mate smile at him. Teddy took a deep breath and focused on the doors at the end of the church.

When Victoire walked down the aisle, beaming and glowing with happiness, Teddy's breath caught. She looked so much more beautiful now, more than ever. Then her face turned to his, and her smile grew wider. Teddy's knees went weak as she stopped in front of him. He smiled at her. He loved her so much.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking**_

_**About how we used to be just friends**_

_**A/N:** Ah, I love Teddy and Victoire. I'm actually planning to write a longer fanfic about how they got together (completely different from what I stated in this songfic) but I should probably finish my Lily/James thing first. It's hard enough finding enough time in the day to write one story, much less two. Review, please?_


End file.
